The Supreme Ruler
by P. Amethyst
Summary: Story about Fire Nation. An adventure from the inside of the ruling country.  Girl who wants a better world!  If you read, PLEASE REVIEW! GET A COOKIE, OR BROWNIE! I am doing the brownie cookie to keep Stillmissingpadfoot happy! ok!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Please read and review! thanks!**

The Supreme Ruler

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

Nowadays, the Fire Nation is dark and corrupt. Fire Lord Ozai cares for nothing except conquering the world. The people are hurt and the Fire Nation life is suffering. The people of the most powerful country in the world are mistreated, afraid, and are deeply hurt. Ozai doesn't care about his citizens. The world is torn and the Fire Nation, the ruling country, is SUFFERING!

In the streets of the powerful country, there is poverty. Farms are facing droughts, the people are tired and sore and the hands of a cruel Fire Lord, the kindness of the old Fire Nation days is gone. The people need help and SOON. Who will help and save the evil country?

Within the palace of the cruel Fire Lord Ozai, the youngest daughter of Ozai and Ursa lives there, Princess Amethyst. Amethyst is a thirteen year old girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a kind personality. Growing up around a corrupt father, Amethyst hated mistreatment, bad government leadership, and ruling through fear and intimidation.

Young Amethyst had a tough childhood. Her mother left the family when Amethyst was eight years old; the same year that Ozai took the throne of the Fire Nation. Zuko and Amethyst were close to there mother Ursa, and became even closer after Ursa was gone because Ozai did not have time for his family. When Ursa was gone, Azula became much meaner to Zuko and Amethyst with her gang, Mai and Ty Lee.

After Zuko was banished at age fourteen, Amethyst had lost her favorite family member. Her only friend was a young eleven year old girl with black hair named Mizan. Mizan was the daughter of a Fire Nation Nobleman. Amethyst and Mizan had become close friends throughout their childhood and had much in common. They both hated the Fire Lord's cruelty.

Amethyst became an excellent firebender under the training of Uncle Iroh. Iroh was her trainer during the days before Zuko got banished. During the days of training with Iroh, Amethyst mastered fire, lighting, redirecting lighting, and blue fire. Amethyst was a true Firebending Master at age eleven; the year Zuko was banished. Besides bending with fire, Amethyst could bend fire while using weapons like the broadswords.

Mizan was always a nonbender, but her father was an Agni Kai master. Since Mizan was born a nonbender, she developed her skills in sharp shooting, flexibility, and the broadswords, she was a powerful fighter.

---Fire Nation Palace Room of Amethyst---

"Mizan, do you feel that the people of the Fire Nation are afraid or want to overthrow Ozai?" asked Amethyst.

Mizan replied, "I think they want to overthrow your father, but they are afraid of him."

"If Ozai gets overthrown, do you think that I will become the ruler of the Fire Nation?" asked Amethyst.

"You know that Prince Zuko and Azula stand in your way for the throne, Amethyst," replied Mizan.

"I remember Ozai saying something about an Agni Kai competition between us three for the throne. Either way, I am going to make sure that Azula does not receive the throne of the Fire Nation," said Amethyst. "Now I must go into the streets."

"What for?" questioned Mizan nervously.

"You will see," answered Amethyst.

---The Fire Nation Streets---

The streets of the Fire Nation were filled with poverty. There were many people who were afraid of the Fire Lord and were rushing quickly as if he was going to appear any second. There were poor Fire Nation peasants who were going to the market and shoppes. It felt that the people of the glorious Fire Nation were hopeless. Amethyst was saddened to see the hopelessness within her future subjects. The two rich upper class girls were disguised in peasant clothes because they did not need the people getting angry at the Fire Lord's daughter. It was better off for Amethyst to stay under cover.

Mizan said,"Look at the hopelessness of these people. Do they think the Fire Nation is corrupt? They should be proud that their nation is so powerful."

"Mizan, these people are suffering. They would not be proud that the Fire Nation is so great since they are the ones who are getting mistreatment and cruelty. Who would be proud of their nation if their life is so terrible within the nation?" said Amethyst.

"Do you think that the people are planning any rebellions?" asked Mizan.

"If they are, I will join. I can help and it will get me the throne," replied Amethyst.

Mizan said back to Amethyst, "NO! Do not do that! You would betray your own father, the FIRE LORD! You would disgrace your family!"

"Shut up Mizan. People are looking," hissed Amethyst. "Anyway, Mother would want me to help overthrow the Fire Lord. She would not want her nation to become this, with people suffering. She would want someone to stop my father, even if the person was from the Fire Royal Family."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Mizan.

"Shut up Mizan. People are looking," Amethyst hissed again.

"Oops, sorry," whispered Mizan.

**Reviews please!!! more chapters to come!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!!! THANKS!!!**

The Supreme Ruler 2

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

---Courtyards---

"Amethyst, I have to ask how can you even think of trying to overthrow the Fire Lord?" asked Mizan.

"My mother would want me to do this," answered Amethyst.

"Let me guess. You want to join a rebellion to overthrow the Fire Lord? But if you join, you will not lead, meaning you will not receive the throne," pointed out Mizan.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?!" questioned Amethyst angrily.

"Sorry Amethyst. I think that if you want to overthrow the Fire Lord, do it yourself, and you will have a better chance at receiving the throne. I want you on the throne. Azula will hurt the world even more and Zuko is not a ruler who will make changes. The peasants have no idea how to run the country and they will not give up the throne, even if you are a member of the royal family that is good," answered Mizan.

"Let us go and overthrow the Fire Lord together," said Amethyst demonically.

Mizan smiled and both of the girls walked back into the palace.

---Amethyst's Room---

Both of the girls were pacing around the room, thinking hard.

Amethyst asked, "If we defeat Ozai, what about the Agni Kai?"

"You are an excellent Firebender. You stand a small chance against Azula, BUT if you can keep your attack strong until Azula shows weakening, you can defeat her," replied Mizan.

"What will happen to you?" asked Amethyst.

"If you become the ruler, I will be your advisor, so I can have some power, if that is okay with you," said Mizan.

"Okay Mizan," said Amethyst.

"How will we carry out our plan?" asked Mizan.

"I have not thought of that, but we can not go out in broad daylight and stab the Fire Lord," replied Amethyst. Both of the girls went back to pacing the room.

After awhile, Mizan spoke up, "Amethyst, why don't we just go in and kill Ozai at night like he did so to Azulon?"

"We can try, but it will be difficult," replied Amethyst while rubbing her head.

"After we kill Ozai, what will happen?" questioned Mizan nervously.

"The three heirs to the throne will have to face off in an Agni Kai against each other. In the first round, Princess Azula and I will face off against each other. The winner of our duel will face Prince Zuko…" Amethyst said gravely, "and whoever wins that duel will receive the throne of the Fire Nation."

"Oh my," said Mizan.

Amethyst pointed out, "You do realize what Azula will do to the world if she wins. The Fire Nation will be worse than ever."

"What about Zuko?" asked Mizan.

"I think he will be powerful, but also somewhat evil," replied Amethyst.

The girls went quiet. They were both thinking again.

"What about the Avatar?" asked Mizan.

"I am not sure about that part yet," said Amethyst.

"You have to kill Ozai soon," said Mizan.

"Why?"

"Princess Azula is going to be returning soon and you know what she is like," replied Mizan.

---Flashback---

_A flashback came to Amethyst, the days after Zuko was banished. Azula was horrible to Amethyst and it was worse with Mai and Ty Lee. Mizan was the only friend to stand with her against Azula._

_"Well, well, well, Amethyst. Zuzu's gone. Looks like we get bonding time, huh sissy?" sneered Azula._

_"Zuko is going to come back soon! We will kick your butt!" shouted Amethyst._

_"How will you do that? You and Zuzu can not bend with the superiority like Father and I can," said Azula._

_"I CAN AND WILL KICK YOUR BUTT, YOU BIGHEAD!! THE ROYAL AIRHEAD!!!" screamed Amethyst._

_Azula seemed to have shaken off the comment. "Oh no. I am about to wet my pants," she mocked and her gang burst out laughing._

_"You're about to wish you have not said that, Azula," replied Amethyst angrily. "You're going to wish you have never been born!" as she got into stance for Firebending._

_Mizan was at Amethyst's side the entire time. "Amethyst, let's go now," she said as she was pulling Amethyst away from the boiling fight._

_"Amethyst, you are going to thank me for this one day. Princess Azula has not seen your power and if you are going to fight her one day, let her underestimate you," said Mizan._

_"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst._

_"Trust me, it is best for now," replied Mizan._

---Reality---

"You okay?" asked Mizan.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Azula, she's horrible. We need to kill Ozai before she returns, or she will stalk us every waking moment," said Amethyst.

"So annoying," said Mizan while making a face.

**I know that they are just talking. will have action soon. R&R! thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it takes awhile to get this up, I am on my family trip and doing this at the same time.**

**Well, here you go, READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**I HAVE SEEN 57 HITS SO FAR, BUT ONLY 3 REVIEWS?!?!?!!! Thank you to STILLMISSING PADFOOT and Luiz4200 for reviewing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!! THANKS**

The Supreme Ruler 3

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

The two girls were walking to the Fire Lord's throne room. Mizan stopped as Amethyst continued on through the dark hallway that was dimly lit by torches. The walls held tapestries of old Fire Lords and their families. After the hallway, Amethyst walked into a huge throne room. She sat down in front of the throne.

The Fire Lord asked in his deep voice, "What brings you here?"

Amethyst spoke up, "I would like to hear the latest news about Prince Zuko and Princess Azula."

"They will be returning to the Fire Nation soon. Within a couple of weeks," replied Ozai.

"Thank you. I am anxious for their return," replied Amethyst, who was trying not to burst out laughing. She politely bowed and left the room.

"Mizan, it is so funny faking that I want Zuko and Azula to come home soon." Both of the girls burst out laughing.

Mizan said, "I think we should go in tonight or tomorrow."

"The Fire Lord is busy tonight, so how about tomorrow, since we can not just barge in on a meeting," pointed out Amethyst.

"We will have to do it soon," said Mizan.

"Why does Father want his three children fighting for the throne? I am the crown princess. Azula lost the crown and Zuko was banished. So that would mean that I should receive the throne automatically. And why do we have to fight for it?" asked Amethyst.

"He probably wants to do it this way for entertainment," replied Mizan.

The girls walked to Amethyst's room then Mizan had to go home.

---Amethyst's Room---

Amethyst was alone in her room. The room was a big place that used to have a guard outside to keep Azula out when Amethyst and Zuko were hiding in the room.

Amethyst was lying on her bed as she remembered how happy she was when she found out that Azula was going to leave the Fire Nation.

---Flash back---

_Amethyst was running to Azula's room. She had heard the news that Azula was leaving! Amethyst was doing a happy dance of great joy into Azula's room._

_"Bye Azula! Will not miss you! Do not forget to send letters back home!" said Amethyst and left._

---Back to reality---

Amethyst smiled and said, "Best time ever."

---Another Flash back---

_The day Zuko is banished after the Agni Kai._

_Amethyst and Mizan were walking up to the docks, where Zuko and Iroh were waiting to depart._

_"Goodbye Prince Zuko, General Iroh," said Mizan quietly._

_Fourteen year old Zuko looked up at the mention of his name. Eleven year old Amethyst was shedding tears as she ran up to Zuko to give him a hug._

_"I am going to miss you Zuko. Airhead is going to be worse now since you are going to be gone," said Amethyst between her sobs._

_"I will capture the Avatar for my throne, honor, glory, and for you Amethyst," replied Zuko. "You are strong; you can deal with the Airhead, or the Royal Pain." They both laughed._

_"Amethyst, I want you to keep on working with your skills, you are progressing quite nicely," said Iroh._

_"Thank you, enjoy your tea," said Amethyst as she was giving Iroh some Ginseng tea packets, which were his favorite. _

_"Goodbye. Capture the Avatar! I love you guys," Amethyst said while giving them a big hug._

_"See you soon Amethyst!" said Zuko._

_Zuko and Iroh got on the ship and waved, as Amethyst did the same from the dock. After the ship was out of sight, Amethyst started sobbing uncontrollably. Mizan was comforting the crying girl._

---Back to reality---

Amethyst cried herself to sleep.

---Dream---

_In her dreams, a woman with black hair and royal robes appeared; Amethyst realized that it was her mother. _

"_Amethyst, how are you?" asked her mother Ursa._

"_Fine," replied Amethyst._

"_Listen, I have important things to tell you, you must listen closely," said Ursa. "I know you want to kill your father. You have to do it for the sake of the world. If you do not, Azula may take the throne and the world will become even worse. I also know of the Agni Kai that Ozai has planned."_

"_I have to face Azula first," said Amethyst._

"_I know princess," replied Ursa. "If you lose the duel and Azula receives the throne, you can challenge her again if you can receive the Avatar's approval."_

"_I can?" asked Amethyst._

"_Yes, if you have the Avatar's approval. The Avatar must be present at the duel after he has signed the scroll granting your request for the challenge. If Azula needs proof, there is a scroll in the Palace Library that has Fire Lord and Lady acts. There should also be another copy within the throne room. I must go, use the information if necessary. I love you Amethyst and you must stop the suffering," said Ursa. _

"_What if Zuko wins the duel?" asked Amethyst._

"_I am sure that he will not abandon the power like Azula will, if he does so, go ahead and challenge him," said Ursa._

---Back to reality---

The room was quiet except for the sleeping princess.

**please read and review!! i know that this isn't much action, but i PROMISE that there will be some action at the end of chapter four and BIG ACTION IN CHAPTER 5!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter four!!!**

**please read a review!!**

**QUESTION---**

**Was Zuko 14 or 13 when banished, and how old was he when Ozai took the throne? How old is he currently? **

**please answer, I am confused.**

The Supreme Ruler 4

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

The bright sun of the morning woke Amethyst up. A couple of minutes later, one of the servants came and knocked on the door.

"Someone wishes to see your highness," said the servant.

"If it is the Royal Airhead home too early, tell her to go away!" said Amethyst.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Mizan as she came into the room. "You awake?"

"With your voice, the whole palace is awake," replied Amethyst. "And I was up before you came, I just did not want to see or hear the Airhead."

"Sure you did. I know what you mean," replied Mizan. Both of the girls smiled at each other as breakfast was brought into the room, along with Ginseng tea.

"Iroh," chuckled Amethyst.

"Huh?" asked Mizan.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten my uncle's favorite tea? Remember that Ginseng tea was his favorite," said Amethyst. "I miss Iroh and Zuko."

"Oh yeah, I can not wait to see him soon if he comes with Zuko and Azula," replied Mizan.

While the two girls were eating breakfast, Amethyst remembered her dream about her mother.

---Courtyards---

After breakfast, Amethyst and Mizan took a walk through the palace courtyards. Amethyst decided it was time to tell her friend about the dream.

"Mizan, last night, I had a dream about my mother. It was as if she was right at my bedside," said Amethyst.

"What happened in your dream?" asked Mizan.

"Mother was telling me instructions of what to do if I lost the Agni Kai to Azula," said Amethyst. "Which reminds me, we have to go to the Palace Library."

"Why?"

"Because I have to look for something Mother told me about. And we will not have time to do so after you- know- what," answered Amethyst.

---Palace Library---

Both girls were in the dark library. A servant walked up to the girls and bowed, "What are you looking for, Princess?" asked the servant.

"I am looking for some scrolls on Fire Lord and Lady acts," replied Amethyst.

"Okay, your highness, I will be right back," said the servant.

As the girls were waiting, Amethyst said, "Let's take the scrolls back to my room, then we can have some privacy."

Mizan just nodded as the servant came back with a couple of scrolls.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I hang onto them for awhile?" said Amethyst.

"They are technically yours, so bring them back whenever you would like," said the servant.

Then both of the girls walked back to Amethyst's room.

---Amethyst's Room---

The girls were lying on Amethyst's bed skimming through the scrolls.

Mizan said, "This is handy if Azula wins."

"She is an excellent Firebender. I know I have abilities, but they are not as powerful as Azula's. I am going to practice," said Amethyst as she went down towards the Agni Kai room where Zuko had fought years ago.

---Agni Kai Room---

Amethyst was alone in the room.

_"Zuko had dueled here against Father, years ago," she thought._

Amethyst had started to practice her moves, remembering Iroh's teachings. There was no way to practice defense since there was no one else in the room with her.

Mizan came into the stands and said, "There is someone who wants to see you." Behind Mizan was her father, a Fire Nation Agni Kai master. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, black hair, small scars on his skin from past Agni Kais.

"Amethyst, I thought you might like someone to train with and my father is one of the best. I would like to help you myself, but since I can not bend, my father would be honored to practice with you if you would like," said Mizan as her father bowed.

"It will be my honor to help the princess, my daughter's friend," said Mizan's father.

Mizan's father and Amethyst began to duel. They were not going all out since it was a practice and that they did not want to injure each other.

Mizan's father was an excellent Firebender. He was strong with his moves, even if they were not at their most destructive/ dangerous. After all, he was an Agni Kai master. He was one of the best Amethyst would face. Mizan's father had mastered many parts of Firebending. He was just not very good with lightning and redirecting it.

After the practice, Mizan's father came up to Amethyst and said, "You are a skilled Firebender, if you can make your blasts stronger, and improve in a couple of areas, you will be a person to beat."

"Thank you for your time," said Amethyst.

"My honor to help a Royal family member."

And Amethyst and Mizan walked back to Amethyst's room.

**okay, so the action isn't very good here. **

**I PROMISE THE ACTION WILL BE MUCH BETTER IN CHAP. 5 AND 7**

**BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG ACTION IN CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is chapter 5!!!**

**i hope the action is good. but if not. please tell how i can improve!!! Chapter 7 will probalby be better!!! **

**please answer my question!**

**QUESTION---**

**Was Zuko 14 or 13 when banished, and how old was he when Ozai took the throne? How old is he currently? **

**please answer, I am confused.**

The Supreme Ruler 5

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

---Amethyst's Room---

Evening was drawing near. It was almost time for the girls to carry out the plan.

"Remember that there must be no one else in the room but Ozai. Nobody can witness this but us. I know I will not be much help since I can not bend, but I will do anything to help," said Mizan.

"If I am having trouble taking him down with my bending, I will need you to start using your swords and daggers to help me," said Amethyst.

"This is nerve-wrecking."

"I wonder if my father felt this way before killing my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon," said Amethyst while pacing around the room.

"Amethyst, when Ozai is dead, we are going to have to leave him there and make a break for it," said Mizan.

"Okay," replied Amethyst. "You ready to go in?"

Mizan nodded as the girls began to walk down the corridor towards the Fire Lord's throne room. The walk towards the room had never felt so long. All was quiet and the Fire Nation was asleep.

---Throne Room---

The Fire Lord was asleep as Amethyst and Mizan quietly walked in.

Amethyst thought,"_This is going to be easy."_

Amethyst nodded to Mizan as they prepared to end Ozai's reign of terror.

"Goodbye Ozai, my so-called Father," whispered Princess Amethyst as she prepared to strike. Amethyst aimed her lightning strike at Ozai's spinal cord, (like Azula did so to Aang in Book 2 finale.)

The blow was almost there, but Ozai had just shifted too much in his sleep and the blow had missed. Ozai was awakened and had jumped up to see whom was there.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" questioned Ozai.

Amethyst did not give a reply, but answered with a fire blast. Mizan tossed her the broadswords since Amethyst was a better Firebender with the swords.

Ozai and Amethyst were throwing flames at each other, making noise doing so.

"Amethyst, why are you doing this?"

"Mother would have wanted to do this for the world! YOU ALSO DID THE SAME THING TO YOUR FATHER, AZULON!" screamed Amethyst.

"Yes, I did so," replied Ozai, "If I had not, my stupid brother, Iroh, would have received the throne."

"Iroh is the best!! He is not stupid!!" screamed Amethyst again as she was flipping around throwing blasts at her father while dodging.

The fight seemed to be a long one, so Amethyst shouted, "Mizan, help!"

Mizan had started with her daggers, thrusting them at Ozai while Amethyst was Firebending. Mizan's daggers were piercing Ozai, so Amethyst had started to aim lightning at her father. Ozai was weakening.

Amethyst thought, _"It is almost time for the final blow."_

Amethyst started her lightning and let it charge while running towards Ozai. She did a flip and unleashed all of her lightning at Ozai's back. The lightning was flying, flying towards the Fire Lord. It hit him in the back and Ozai was falling. There was a small thud within the room, but all was quiet. Fire Lord Ozai was dead.

Mizan bowed before Amethyst since she was one of the possible future rulers.

"What are you doing?" asked Amethyst.

"Bowing."

"Why?"

"Because you are an heir to the throne, and since the ruler is dead, and the other two are gone, you are the step-in ruler of the Fire Nation," replied Mizan.

Both of the girls put Ozai back into his bed, cleaned up the place to make it look like Ozai had peacefully passed away.

"Good night Mizan," said Amethyst.

"Night," replied Mizan sleepily.

Mizan walked home as Amethyst walked back to her room.

---Amethyst's Room---

It was dark in Amethyst's room. The princess walked into her room and flopped on the bed. Amethyst looked at the Fire Nation insignia tapestry on her wall, then she turned over to the other side of her bed.

_"I can not believe that I actually killed my own father," _thought Amethyst as she drifted off to sleep.

---Dream---

_It was awhile before someone came into Amethyst's dreams. It was a beautiful woman who turned out to be Ursa again._

_"Amethyst, you have killed your father. I am sure that the world will thank you for this one day," said Ursa._

"_But if Azula wins the Agni Kai, I will have done more damage then help," said Amethyst._

"_I know, but Zuko and other people will stop her, you are not the only person who can fight Azula," said Ursa._

"_She will crush rebellions and everything."_

"_Remember the information I gave you. Now, go to sleep, it will be a busy day tomorrow. Good night Amethyst," said Ursa as she left the dream._

**How was it?!?!? **

**review please!!! many hits but 8 reviews on my story so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thanks for reviewing to those who had reviewed!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like the action in chapter 5? thanks for reviewing!!! **

****

The Supreme Ruler 6

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

Amethyst woke up to the sound of a bell. It was morning in the Fire Nation. The bell meant that the Fire Lord or Lady, (in this case, Fire Lord) had died.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Amethyst.

"Not important, I have important news to tell you, princess," said the voice.

It was a servant who walked in. He bowed and said, "Princess Amethyst, this may come as a shock to you, but your father passed away last night."

Amethyst faked a face of surprise and sadness as the servant continued on. "I assume you know of the Agni Kai between you and your siblings for the Fire Throne. Now that Fire Lord Ozai has passed away, you are the step-in ruler until the Agni Kai because Prince Zuko and Princess Azula are not home yet."

"When will they return?" asked Amethyst.

"Within a couple of weeks," replied the servant.

"Thank you for telling me all of this important news. Since I am going to be on the throne temporarily, is there anything you want me to do?" said Amethyst.

"Please, please repeal the taxes for now," replied the servant.

"Will do."

For the next couple of weeks, Amethyst and Mizan enjoyed their time on the throne together.

---2 weeks later in the Throne Room---

Amethyst was sitting in the throne room all by herself.

A servant walked into the room and said, "Your Highness, someone wishes to see you."

"Who is requesting an audience with me?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst," said a voice from outside the room.

Amethyst had heard that voice years ago, it was a missing relative. She shouted, "ZUKO!" as she ran towards her brother to give him a hug."

"I have missed you so much! The years without you were so lonely," said Amethyst as she hugged her brother. "Who is that behind you?"

"Oh, that is Mai, you remember her," said Zuko.

"Oh no, she is not your girlfriend, she had better not be!" shouted Amethyst angrily as she ran towards Mai.

"Maybe," said Zuko weakly as Amethyst gave out a groan. "It is not official yet. Now, come on, let's go to the courtyards," Zuko said as he pulled Amethyst out of the throne room.

---Courtyards---

The two siblings were seated on a bench.

"Amethyst, I am sorry. These years away have changed me, and I am not the banished prince who left the Fire Nation. Now I am one of the possible rulers," said Zuko.

"I am sorry about my temper, but MAI?!?! SHE IS THE DULLEST, UGLIEST, MOST BORING PERSON EVER!! GET RID OF HER WILL YOU?! SHE IS ONE OF THE AIRHEAD'S CLONES!!"

"Amethyst, it is not official yet, and I have been thinking about walking away because Airhead could be using her for a plan to distract me. Okay? Is that better now?"

The siblings were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"How did your time in the Earth Kingdom go, when you were a fugitive from the Fire Nation? Did you ever even see the Avatar?" asked Amethyst.

"It was tough, but I got through it. Yes, I did see the Avatar, and I almost had him a couple of times," replied Zuko. "How was the Fire Nation?"

"Not much happened. I was happy when Azula was gone. I also killed Ozai, as he did the same thing to Azulon, sorry," said Amethyst.

"You did what?! Why?" asked Zuko. "Oh yeah, Airhead does not really care that Ozai is dead, except that she will get the throne sooner, as what she says."

"Mother wanted me to do so, she appeared in a dream to me," said Amethyst.

"Okay."

The two were quiet again. Then Amethyst broke the silence.

"I missed you," said Amethyst. "Thank you for going to dump Mai."

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!!! Anyway, I missed you too," said Zuko as they hugged.

"What about the Agni Kai?" asked Amethyst.

"I can defeat Azula if I have to face her," said Zuko proudly.

"I was just wondering," said Amethyst.

"Well, nothing else to say. We will talk some more tomorrow. Good night Amethyst."

"Good night Zuko," replied Amethyst as they both walked off to their rooms.

**Okay, please review!! if you review, you get a brownie!!!! **

**you happy padfoot?**

**more action in chapter 7!! i know this is blah blah blah, but i have to build up to it! and ZUKO'S HERE!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!! Here is chapter seven with the action I promised. More action in Chapter 8!!! Thanks to all who review!!! **

**please read and review!!! **

**Book three is coming soon!!!!!!! yay yay!!! Sept 21 for the USA!!! **

The Supreme Ruler 7

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

It was morning in the Fire Nation and Amethyst woke up to some yelling.

"Zuko! How could you? I thought we were perfect for each other," shouted someone.

"I am sorry, but WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!!" shouted Zuko.

Amethyst smiled to herself as she walked out of her room to the fight. At the same time, Azula was walking to the fight to see what was going on.

"Zuko, how could you?" sneered Azula. "Especially to my friend."

"Airhead, shut up," said Zuko and Amethyst at the same time.

Azula's mouth dropped open. "At the Agni Kai, you both are dead."

"Sure, we are so afraid," said Zuko and Amethyst.

Mai and Azula made a face at them and walked off.

"Thanks," said Zuko as Amethyst smiled.

"You ready for the Agni Kai?" asked Amethyst.

"Yep, how about you?" replied Zuko.

"I am a bit nervous, but if Azula receives the throne, I have a plan. Good luck Zuko," said Amethyst.

"You too," replied Zuko.

Amethyst walked off to her room where she met up with Mizan.

---Amethyst's Room---

Amethyst was dressing up in her traditional Agni Kai outfit as Mizan was nervously pacing around in the room.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Mizan nervously.

"I hope so," replied Amethyst as she dug in her jewelry box for an item. She pulled out a bracelet with the White Lotus flower on it to remind her of Ursa's words to her.

"Amethyst, good luck out there and do not forget your technique," said Mizan.

"I will not," replied Amethyst as she pulled her hair into a topknot and placed her crown on her head.

Amethyst and Mizan walked down to the Agni Kai arena with Zuko.

"Good luck Amethyst," said Zuko.

"Thanks," said Amethyst as she walked into the arena where applause greeted her.

---Agni Kai---

"We present you the fight of the heirs," said the announcer.

Amethyst turned around to see her opponent, Azula. The gong sounded and it was time for the fight to start.

"You are going down," said Azula as she threw and blast of fire. Amethyst ducked and flipped while sending a blast towards her sister. Azula dodged and sent a multi-blast towards Amethyst.

Amethyst broke the fire up and charged her lightning while running at Azula, and then Amethyst threw her big lightning blast at Azula. Azula ducked, but the lightning got a piece of her. With all of her fury, Azula threw a complicated pattern towards Amethyst.

"Break it," shouted Zuko as Amethyst saw the fire coming quickly at her. She broke it and threw the most complicated pattern she knew, combining fire and lightning together, at Azula. The fire pattern hit Azula hard.

The fight went on for awhile longer. The girls were tiring quickly.

Azula was becoming frustrated, so she began to make her attacks harder. Azula threw a complicated pattern of lightning at Amethyst.

"COME ON AMETHYST!" shouted Zuko and Mizan.

Amethyst prepared to redirect the lightning, but it was a complicated pattern, so she tossed a shield of lightning at Azula's lightning in attempt to stop it, but the lightning blew up her face.

The explosion had created huge cloud of smoke and sent the girls flying to the far ends of the arena. It had affected both of them, but Azula was quicker to recover. Amethyst was starting to get up onto her feet as she saw Azula charging her fire up to release.

The only thing Amethyst could do was to try to make a shield of fire.

The blast was too much for her shield. Amethyst was knocked over. Both girls were panting hard. The fight was taking a toll upon them. Amethyst could not take it anymore. She would not get up.

"Azula wins!" shouted the announcer. There was some clapping, but the citizens knew what Azula was like.

"Well, well, well. So much for kicking my butt as you said sometime ago," sneered Azula as she strutted away.

Mizan came running towards Amethyst.

"Mizan, I can not believe I lost," said Amethyst through sobs.

"It will be okay, remember what your mother said," replied Mizan. "Zuko, can you help me get Amethyst back to her room?" asked Mizan.

Zuko nodded as he bent down to pick up his crying sister.

"You have to stop her, the world depends on it," sobbed Amethyst.

"I will give it my hardest like you did," replied Zuko while carrying Amethyst back to her room. Mizan and Zuko stayed with Amethyst trying to comfort her.

**You like? please review!! you get a cookie and a brownie with a milkshake for reviewing!!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**my s----l starts tomorrow! ughhhhhhhh blech!!!**

**please read and review.**

The Supreme Ruler 8

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

Amethyst woke up and saw that Zuko and Mizan had slept with her. She decided to let them sleep as she walked out to the courtyards.

---Courtyards---

Amethyst walked through the gardens to the pond. She plopped down on a rock and got deep into her thoughts.

_"I can not believe Airhead won! I have let the world down!"_

_"Do not forget what Mother said. You still can stop Azula if she defeats Zuko!"_

_"Zuko still has to fight! He has a chance to defeat Azula!!"_

Her thoughts were all about Azula and the Agni Kais.

"Amethyst, where are you?" shouted someone.

"By the pond Mizan!" answered Amethyst.

There was a rustle through the bushes. Then Mizan appeared.

"You know what, I am sick of that bush! Anyway, not the point, I came to tell you that it is almost time for Zuko's Agni Kai," said Mizan.

"But it is only morning."

"No, it is not. You slept for awhile sitting by the pond. Now it is almost sundown," said Mizan

"Oh," replied Amethyst as she got up and started walking towards Zuko's room. "I HATE THAT BUSH!!"

---Zuko's Room---

Amethyst walked up to the door of Zuko's room and knocked. Zuko opened the door and let her in.

"I am really sorry I lost my Agni Kai," said Amethyst.

"It is okay, I will put her to shame," said Zuko.

"I have heard that you have defeated Zhao during your banishment, so you have a good chance of defeating Azula. If you easily defeated Zhao, you will be evenly matched against Azula."

"Yes, I have defeated Zhao. Now it is time to fight her."

"Good luck and never give up," said Amethyst as she hugged Zuko.

---Agni Kai Room---

Amethyst and Zuko walked into the Agni Kai room. Zuko walked to the arena as Amethyst walked over to sit with Mizan and her father, and many more nobles. It was almost sundown as the gong sounded. It was time for the Agni Kai to start.

Azula and Zuko turned around to see each other. They had a long stare at each other. It was a long nemesis between those two. Then Azula threw the first blast at Zuko.

He responded with a series of blasts.

Azula did her flip and broke the fire.

"How typical, Zuzu," as she charged the fire and let it release towards Zuko.

"Break it!" shouted Amethyst.

Zuko did what Amethyst ordered, and then threw a kick combination at Azula, along with a series of blasts.

It was a difficult one for Azula to block. It hit her hard and left her hair a mess.

Azula's eyes were full of fury as she unleashed her blue fire with fury, aiming it in different directions towards Zuko. It hit him hard.

Zuko let out a yell as she unleashed his fire at his evil sister.

The long battle was taking a strain on both of them.

Amethyst was biting her nails because of the drama. "Come one Zuko! You can do it!"

Azula could not flip anymore, but she still had the strength. Zuko was also tired.

Azula grunted as she did her lightning combinations, weakening Zuko. Then she did a kick and threw fire at Zuko. Zuko made a shield, but he was weak, the blast got through. Zuko was knocked down.

Amethyst let out a groan as the announcer shouted, "Azula wins!"

Zuko and Amethyst walked away from the arena. "Amethyst, I am sorry," said Zuko. Then he remembered the information about the solar eclipse. "Amethyst, a couple of days before Sozin's comet arrives, there is a solar eclipse that will take our bending away, but we can attack Azula then."

"Mother told me that I could challenge Azula, and I have the scroll to prove it, but you need the Avatar's approval to do it."

"We will take Azula down, but I have a couple of things I want to do at Azula's coronation," said Zuko as Amethyst smiled.

**i know, sad, will have more coming!!! yaya!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that this chapter is kinda short. sorry! **

**please read and review!!**

**thanks to all who actually review!!!**

The Supreme Ruler 8

An Amethyst Adventure

By: P. Amethyst

It was the saddest day in the Fire Nation. Azula would become the ruler of the most powerful country in the world.

Amethyst and Zuko were dressed in their nice clothes for the coronation.

"I have a surprise for Fire Lady Azula," said Zuko.

"Oooh, what is it Prince Zuko?"

"A special surprise for our favorite ruler! You will see soon."

It was almost time for the coronation to start.

"Fire Lord Ozai, son of Azulon and Ilah. Grandson of Sozin. Wife of Ursa, missing. Brother of Iroh, missing. Father of Zuko, Azula, Amethyst. We lay you to rest," said the Fire Sage as he burned the body.

"Hail, Fire Lady Azula," said the sage as he crowned Azula with Ursa's old crown.

There was a loud bang as Azula stood up before the Fire Nation, she fell down the stairs in surprise. While falling, she set off another set of bangs.

Amethyst and Zuko nearly fell over laughing.

"That is your gift?"

"Yep."

"WHO DID THIS?!" screamed Azula.

The country was laughing at their new ruler. Azula was absolutely furious as she stared at the people with her steely stare.

The sage spoke up, "Let us go onto the feast!"

---Feast---

Amethyst, Mizan, and Zuko were sitting in the corner.

"Did you guys create the bang?" whispered Mizan.

"I did, it is my gift to Azula," said Zuko.

"This is boring," pointed out Amethyst.

"I know, let's go," answered Mizan.

---Amethyst's Room---

Zuko, Mizan, and Amethyst were hanging out, trying to come up with a plan since Azula had the throne.

"Zuko, where is Uncle Iroh?" asked Amethyst.

"He escaped the prison in Ba Sing Se. He is probably with the Avatar by now."

"So we may see him if he attacks with the Avatar during the solar eclipse," said Mizan.

"I can not wait to see Uncle Iroh soon," said Amethyst.

"Why is the Avatar attacking the Fire Nation soon?" asked Mizan.

"You have heard of Sozin's comet right? Well, the Avatar has to stop 'Ozai' before the comet arrives, if he does not, the Fire Nation will win and rule forever. Now the Avatar does not even know who is on the throne, he still thinks Ozai is the Fire Lord," said Zuko.

"Since you guys lose your bending, he will attack the Fire Nation then. We could also attack Azula then!" said Mizan.

"We know," said Zuko and Amethyst.

"If we do not kill Azula during the eclipse, we can challenge her like my mother said so. I have the scrolls for proof," said Amethyst.

"When the Avatar attacks, what side are we on?" asked Mizan.

"We want the throne right? Well, we should help them," said Zuko.

"We want Airhead gone," said Amethyst.

"We will help the Avatar then," said Zuko.

"ALL RIGHT! DOWN WITH AZULA!" shouted Mizan.

"Hush up! We do not need her Airness to hear us," whispered Amethyst.

**you like? R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY! sorry everyone that i have been soo busy since school has started and that's why i haven't been here lately. so sorry!**

**here's the chapter and fire is coming tonight!!!! yay!!! party!!!!! gotta celebrate!**

**please read and review!**

**tell me what you thought of the first episode!!! of fire!!!**

Supreme Ruler 10

P. Amethyst

According to Zuko, the time for the solar eclipse was drawing near. Azula was letting the throne get to her head, and she had forgotten about the day of black sun.

"It's perfect! She's forgetting that the Avatar is coming soon to 'dethrone' her," said Mizan.

"It seems she has forgotten history. Do you remember the darkest day in Fire Nation history?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes, I have not forgotten," replied Mizan. The girls were walking down to the Agni Kai room.

"Why are we going here?" asked Mizan. "You know that bending won't help during the eclipse."

"I know, but if I have to challenge her, I want to be ready."

---Agni Kai room---

Amethyst practiced her moves as Zuko entered the room.

"Are you ready for the solar eclipse with your nonbending weapons?" asked Zuko.

"I can use the broadswords," replied Amethyst.

"Since when?"

"I learned how to use them from one of the guards and Mizan during your banishment."

"I have been using them for a time, especially when I was the Blue Spirit."

"You were what? I only thought he was a legend. I saw wanted posters for him throughout the Fire Nation.

"I was Zuko and the Blue Spirit for some time."

"Wow, I heard that the Blue Spirit was skilled with them, so that means that you are excellent with them!"

"I know," replied Zuko. "Now let's go over the plans."

Mizan said, "We know that the Avatar will try to find Ozai, or now Azula."

"He will probably try to get me too, because I have been chasing him all over the world," said Zuko.

"He doesn't know who I am, so I have a good chance of getting him to accept us," said Amethyst.

"Don't forget to leave out the part that you are Azula's sister," pointed out Mizan.

"Sure."

"There is also this girl with the Avatar who hates me," pointed out Zuko.

"Wow, you have lots of friends Zuko! You're popular!" replied Mizan.

"I'll talk to the Avatar for us," said Amethyst.

All three of them were quiet in the Agni Kai room. They were trying to figure out how they would take Azula down with out their bending.

"For attacking Azula, we must use all of the weapons we know how to use. Since Azula has relied on her bending so much, there isn't any weapon for her except the bending, which means she will have no defense," said Amethyst.

"What about Mai and Ty Lee?" asked Zuko.

"I hate those two! They are not prettier then us! Don't worry, I'll take care of those two, they live close to me," said Mizan with a smile.

"If Mai and Ty Lee are out of the way," said Zuko.

"Azula will have no defense to help her," finished Amethyst. All of them walked to their rooms. It was time for bed since tomorrow was the solar eclipse.

---Amethyst's Room---

It was dark in the room and Amethyst was asleep.

---Dreams---

The former Fire Lady Ursa came into Amethyst's dreams.

"Amethyst, listen, the Avatar will attack tomorrow. Uncle Iroh is with the Avatar and he will vouch for you guys," said Ursa.

"Mom, are you still alive? What happened to you the night Azulon died?" asked Amethyst.

"I'll tell you in another dream, but I have things to say. You must defeat Azula before Sozin's comet arrives. If you don't, she will finish the war and with the power, the world will never be free again. You have to stop her."

---Back to reality---

The room was silent.

**what did you think? please read and review**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! chapter 11 here!!! please review!!! how you like the first episode of fire!!!! **

**thanks to all who review!! i am very happy when people review!!!**

**sorry it took forever to get chap 10 and 11 up since i am busy in school!**

Supreme Ruler 11

P. Amethyst

Amethyst woke up and remembered her mother's task for her. She walked to Zuko's room and knocked on the door.

"Zuko, it's me, wake up," said Amethyst.

"Come in," answered Zuko.

"Mother came into my dreams again. Today is the solar eclipse, Iroh is with the Avatar. He will vouch for us," said Amethyst.

"Okay, now we know for sure when the eclipse will happen," said Zuko.

"Zuko, do you think Mom is still alive?" asked Amethyst.

"I think she is, at least I hope she is alive," replied Zuko.

"She was the one who handled Azula the best."

"I know, I miss out mom," said Zuko sadly as Amethyst gave him a hug.

"Hey guys! Come on, I think I see something in the distance," said Mizan as she popped her head into the room.

"Let's go," said Zuko as they all walked towards the overlook.

---Overlook---

There was a telescope that looked out into the Fire Nation waters. Amethyst saw a couple of Fire Nation ships out on the horizon.

"I bet it is the Avatar!" said Mizan.

"Who else could it be?" asked Amethyst. "There are no Fire Nation ships scheduled to come into the docks today."

"Are you guys ready?" asked Zuko.

"Dethrone Azula!" replied Amethyst and Mizan.

The ships were getting closer. "Mizan, did you take care of Mai and Ty Lee?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes I did. I sent my stupid brother on a date with Ty Lee. I told him that you could use a gold Earth Kingdom coin in the Fire Nation and he believed me, so I'm paying him one gold coin to go on a date with Ty Lee to keep her busy. And for Mai, I locked her in her room with Tom-Tom, who seems to be a bit gassy today," said Mizan.

Amethyst and Zuko were laughing really hard. "Poor Mai! Oh well!" said Amethyst. "Now, let's get ready."

The ships had reached the dock and the eclipse was nearing. Amethyst saw figures jump off the ship and run towards the city lead by a fat man.

"Iroh!" said Mizan as Zuko just smiled.

Troops approached the ship as there was an explosion and the ship blew up.

"The Avatar and his crew look like they're all off the ship. Fire Nation soldiers were the only ones killed," said Zuko as he looked through his telescope.

Zuko and Mizan prepared to go down to help the Avatar while Amethyst would try to attack Azula from behind with a couple of soldiers, if there were any willing to help.

---Meeting the Avatar---

Zuko walked through the crowds of fighting and everyone feared to attack him. He and Mizan approached the Avatar and bowed.

"I thought Mai was yours," smirked Katara.

"Katara, please relax," said Iroh. "This is Mizan, a nobleman's daughter, no relationship with Zuko. Friend of his sister."

"What? You're Azula's friend?" asked Aang.

"NO!" shouted Mizan as she ran off to fight.

"Just focus Avatar, she's on our side," said Zuko.

The gang kept fighting and the eclipse had come to take away the firebenders' powers. Zuko and the rest couldn't firebend.

Then Aang said,"I am going to find Ozai, okay?"

"Ozai is dead," said Zuko.

Iroh, Aang, and the rest looked at Zuko in amazement. "Who is the Fire Lord?" asked Iroh and Aang.

"Azula."

"Who killed Ozai?" asked Aang.

"Yes, who killed my brother?" asked Iroh too.

Zuko would reply, but he was too busy fighting.

"Well, where's the palace then?" asked Aang.

"It's a giant building, very fancy, you can't miss it," said Zuko.

"Go with Avatar Aang," said Iroh. "The rest of us will take care of the soldiers out here," as Katara and the rest nodded.

"Good luck Twinkle Toes," said Toph.

Aang and Zuko ran towards the palace to confront Azula. "Why did you betray us in Ba Sing Se? We thought you were good," asked Aang as Zuko didn't give a reply.

"Follow that hallway to the throne room," said Zuko. "I'm going back outside, okay Avatar?"

"Thank you Prince Zuko," said Aang.

Zuko paused for a second, "What did you call me?"

"Prince Zuko. Since we are in your nation and you are the prince, I have to call you by your title to show you respect. Right?" asked Aang.

"Yes, but focus now, Avatar," said Zuko. Then Zuko paused as it killed him to say this, "Aang."

Aang smiled to himself as Zuko walked away.

**please read and review!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**hey!! here's chapter 12! you like fire so far?!? **

**after you read this. check out my song under my other stories section on my page!!**

**please R&R!!!!**

Supreme Ruler 12

P. Amethyst

Amethyst ran towards the throne room searching for Azula. Her guards had split up in search of the horrible Fire Lady Azula.

Aang was running towards the Fire Lord's throne room when he ran into somebody. Aang fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you're supposed to be looking for Azula," said Amethyst to Aang. "Oops, sorry, I thought you were a guard."

"Who are you? Why do you look so much alike Zuko and Azula? Oh no, there's another one of you?! GREAT! MORE FIRE LORD KIDS CHASING ME!" shouted Aang.

"I am Princess Amethyst of the Fire Nation, the last daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa," said Amethyst. "Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?!"

"I'm the Avatar."

"That's nice, I have to go back to searching for Azula," said Amethyst.

"Did you kill Ozai?" asked Aang.

"Yes I did, now I have to finish Azula off," replied Amethyst.

"That's my destiny," pointed out Aang.

"Okay, we both finish her. I have taken care of Mai and Ty Lee," replied Amethyst as Aang nodded in agreement.

The two set off down the hallway to the throne room.

"Have you been here all of your life?" asked Aang.

"We'll talk later," replied a focused Amethyst.

The Avatar and the princess walked into the throne room to confront Azula.

"Where are Mai and Ty Lee?" asked Azula angrily to the servant.

"I have no idea," replied the poor servant. Azula prepared to use lightning on the poor guy, but nothing came out of her fingertips.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" screamed Azula.

"I guess you have forgotten about the special event today, Airhead, your royal Airiness," said Amethyst as Aang giggled.

"The solar eclipse is today?" asked Azula with surprise.

"Yep," replied Aang as Amethyst got into position to attack. Aang prepared to attack Azula too.

"Guards! Help!" said the Fire Lady. Amethyst thought she would never hear those words from Azula.

The guards were out of the room, searching for Mai and Ty Lee. Amethyst and Avatar Aang were ready to kill Azula.

"Amethyst, you know that if you kill me, it will show that you are just like the rest of the family, corrupt and power-thirsty," said Azula.

"I killed Fire Lord Ozai because Mother, Fire Lady Ursa would have wanted me to do so. I don't care if you call my acts corrupt; I want the world to be a better place, even if I have to kill some people to do so. So, call me a bit corrupt, I don't care, it's in our blood. Ozai's, Azulon's, and Sozin's will has brushed onto all three of us in a different way," replied Amethyst.

"So you admit that you are corrupt?" questioned Azula.

"I know that we are all corrupt. Ozai's evil has brushed onto us," said Amethyst as she charged at Azula with the broadswords.

"_What was that?" thought Amethyst. "I think the sun is up again, so let's catch Azula off guard."_

Amethyst just grinned as she prepared to do lightning.

Azula and Aang looked at Amethyst strangely as Amethyst sent a bolt towards Azula. It was flying, flying to the heart of the horrible Fire Lady. Azula was knocked over and was taking one of her last breaths.

"Goodbye Azula," said Amethyst as she walked away.

"Now you feel what it's like to get shocked by lightning," said Aang to Azula. "The world is free!"

"I know, I can't believe it that Azula and Ozai are both gone!" said Amethyst.

"Who will rule the Fire Nation now?" asked Avatar Aang.

"Either Zuko or I will rule. If my mother was still here, or alive, she would be on the throne," answered Amethyst.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Ursa. Why?"

"Just wondering. I also have a couple of questions for you, Princess Amethyst," said Aang.

"Ask away," replied Amethyst.

"Have you been here all of this time because when Prince Zuko and Princess Azula were chasing me all over the world, I never saw you," asked Aang.

"Yes, Ozai didn't want me known in the world. Many people in the Fire Nation don't even know who I am," replied Amethyst,

"That's sad. Why did you kill Ozai?" said Aang.

"I heard rumors that you were dead, so I decided to kill Ozai because I wanted a better world. Azula got the throne because she defeated me and Zuko in an Agni Kai for the throne," answered Amethyst.

"We had better find the rest," said Aang as Amethyst nodded. Avatar Aang and Princess Amethyst walked off to find Iroh, Zuko, Mizan, Toph, Katara, and Sokka.

**well? you likey?**

**please read and review!!! please and thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! This is the last chapter and it wraps it all up!**

**I hope you guys liked the entire thing, and THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!**

**I have a new series coming up soon.**

Supreme Ruler 13

P. Amethyst

Amethyst and Aang walked to find the rest of the gang. When they found all of them, Avatar Aang decided it was time for them to leave, "Bye everyone, and don't think about starting another war because I will be back!" said Aang.

Amethyst, Zuko, Mizan, and Iroh waved as the bison flew off.

"Now, who will rule the Fire Nation?" asked Mizan.

"I think that you two must decide for yourselves whom shall rule," answered Iroh as he pointed at Amethyst and Zuko.

"But we can't decide," said Amethyst.

"We'd rather give the throne to Mother, she would know what to do," said Zuko.

"I will not say which one of you should rule," said Iroh, "for I have no opinion in this matter."

Amethyst and Zuko groaned and complained, "UNCLE!"

Iroh just walked off with a sly look.

"There he goes again," said Zuko.

"I haven't had him around in a long time, so I kind of forgot what he was like," said Amethyst.

"I think you should rule," said Zuko.

Amethyst gave her brother a look, "No, you're the eldest, so your birthright gives you the throne."

The small argument went back and forth for awhile. Mizan walked into the room. "Hey guys, are you done yet?"

"Bye Mizan," said Zuko as he pushed her out of the room.

"We need to find Mother," said Amethyst as Zuko agreed.

---Two weeks later---

Amethyst and Zuko walked into the throne room as a servant approached them. "Your uncle requests that your highnesses have tea with him," said the servant.

"We will have tea with him now," replied Zuko.

---TEA---

Amethyst and Zuko walked into the Royal Tea Room where they met Uncle Iroh.

"How are you Uncle?" asked Amethyst.

"Fine. I called you guys because I need to talk to you," said Iroh. As they were enjoying the finest tea made in the Fire Nation, Iroh said, "I want to talk to you guys about your mother."

"Mother?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, your mother, Ursa is still alive. I have known where she was all of these years, ever since Ozai took the throne," answered Iroh.

"Why did she leave?" asked Zuko.

"Where is she?" asked Amethyst.

"I am getting to that," said Iroh. "Ursa left the Fire Nation the night after Ozai met with Azulon to ask about revoking my birthright. Ursa had to leave because she felt that she couldn't be the Fire Lady. All of these years, Ursa humbled herself to a simple peasant life in the Earth Kingdom and denied to everyone that she was once at the top of the Fire Nation society. Ursa gave up her royal title and everything that was connected to the Fire Nation. She still has her crown in case she has to return to the Fire Nation and set things right."

"Well, why didn't she help me?" asked Zuko.

"When you got banished, she was confident that I could help you," answered Iroh.

"What about killing Ozai?" asked Amethyst.

"She wanted to see if you could handle it. Ursa wanted you to actually fight so you wouldn't grow up to be weak," said Iroh. "So you know, ever since she was gone, we had been contacting each other through hawks for years. She didn't want you guys to know where she was, because if you did, she could have been in great danger of Ozai's wrath."

"Will she come home?" asked Zuko.

"Yes, she will be arriving in a couple of days," answered Iroh.

Amethyst and Zuko smiled at each other.

---Two days later---

A ship came into the docks. It wasn't a grand Fire Nation ship, but a simple Earth Kingdom ship. There was a grand entrance awaiting Ursa as she returned to the top of Fire Nation society in glory. When Ursa got off the ship, she approached Zuko and Amethyst.

"Mom, is that really you?" asked Amethyst.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Amethyst, I can't believe how much you guys have changed! I've missed you guys!" said Ursa as she hugged her children.

"Welcome back home," said Zuko.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, but now, let's go in and catch up," replied Ursa as they walked into the palace.

"Mom, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Ursa.

"We have decided that you should rule the Fire Nation," answered Amethyst.

"Why?"

"We want you to," answered Zuko.

"We rather have you on the throne then us," added Amethyst.

"If I must, I shall accept," said Ursa with a noble voice.

"Thank you Mom," replied Amethyst and Zuko as they hugged her.

"You'll do great on the throne," said Iroh.

"Thank you, now I shall undo all Ozai and Azula had done," replied Ursa.

---Day Later---

Ursa was to be crowned Fire Lady. The Fire Nation was full of joy for the first time in ages. Zuko and Amethyst were happy with their mother on the throne. Everyone lived happily ever after.

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thanks to all who reviewed!!!**


End file.
